Chapter 29
This is the twenty-ninth chapter of the DARLING in the FRANXX manga. Synopsis Mitsuru saves Kokoro from getting crushed by debris and asks her if she’s alright. But he is horrified when he sees he is touching her breast and quickly moves away from her. He tells her that he warned her about how he didn’t think this place was safe. She apologizes but then thanks him. He notices the baby book she found. Everyone arrives at the town. Miku is amazed such a place exists near the beach. Zorome is excited about exploring the area. Futoshi says they need to find Kokoro, but Zorome says he doesn’t have to keep repeating that. Hiro and Goro find a mansion and recognize the interior designs are similar to those from their boarding house. Hiro believes the adults used this as a model to build the environment they live in. Goro agrees and says, now that Hiro mentioned it, he remembers the old Hiro. He recalls how Hiro had an interest in asking questions on everything he saw and heard, and the answers he got were never enough for him. He would then read several books in the Garden to learn more things. However, when Hiro became depressed over failing to pilot the FRANXX, Goro says he always thought Hiro was a genius whether or not he could ride a FRANXX. Hiro remembers that there has been a mist clouding his memories since he was young and a strange sensation has been coming back as he becomes desirous to learn more about the world. He suddenly has a painful flashback in his head of a young girl with horns. Goro asks what’s wrong but Hiro brushes it off. Secretly he is confused what happened and what it means. Ichigo passes by a book shop and sees a poster of a couple kissing. Zero Two notices her and says “kissing”, and admits she has done it with Hiro. She asks Ichigo if she’s done it, which Ichigo admits she has but won’t say with who. Zero Two says it should be with someone special. Goro tells them they found Kokoro and Mitsuru. Futoshi is happy to see Kokoro is alright. Hiro says he is glad Mitsuru is alright but Mitsuru retorts it is natural to be worried because he is human, which surprises Hiro. Zorome notes Mitsuru always talk like a bad person. After spending hours walking, they return to the beach and Miku is exhausted from all the walking. Ikuno is curious what this place was. Zero Two says the humans abandoned it for the plantations and there are many places like this across the world. Later that night, they gather around a campfire and eat their dinner after their food is dropped off. They also use the occasion to celebrate Hiro and Zero Two officially becoming members of Squad 13. Everyone has fun except for Mitsuru, who sits alone and ignores everyone. Zero Two takes another swim in the ocean.After dinner, everyone goes to sleep in their sleeping bags. Hiro is still awake and expresses his curiosity of what the previous human civilization was like before moving into the plantations to escape from the klaxosaurs. He then notices Ichigo is awake too. Category:Chapters